


Fabric

by Jesonomi



Category: Nested (Browser Game)
Genre: Cephalopods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: Small little excerpt about Nested, a browser "game" made by Orteil, the creator of Cookie Clicker.
Kudos: 1





	Fabric

There was a universe. And inside said universe were so many galactic superclusters, the number being completely uncountable because nobody really felt like counting. From here, the branches became infinite. Deep into every quark that made up the protons and neutrons, there was… just more universe. 

Nobody could escape the vastness. Yet despite the infinite separation, there seemed to be a link. Something that bonded it all together. Perhaps it was the fabric of reality? No. It was… Cephalopods’ opinions of parties.

"party yes nice/they don’t look like they want to party" thought the vampire squid.

"this party getting crazy/party time" decided the mimic octopus.

“is it party time now/party now ok” decreed the giant squid.

**Author's Note:**

> (2013)


End file.
